


你还有遗憾吗（合集+番外）

by shendu721



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shendu721/pseuds/shendu721





	你还有遗憾吗（合集+番外）

—————————————————

2 醒后各分散

出于心软，也是半推半就，最终孟鹤堂还是把周九良带回了家。他是租的房子，房间并不大，但五脏俱全，收拾的妥帖整洁，显得出房子的主人对于生活的态度是热烈的。

将周九良扔在沙发上，任由他自己折腾，都说人喝醉后和平时的行为是完全相反的，这说的大概就是周九良了。这人喝醉了之后完全没有个正形的，一会摆弄一下桌子上放着的干花，在上面揪几片叶子下来，一会又是非得吵着喝水。

也就是孟鹤堂是个好脾气，一直哄着护着他，以免一个不慎又摔在地上。本来想把他弄进浴室泡个澡，可周九良是看着精瘦却是一身的腱子肉，实在沉的不得了，对付因为喝醉了又脑子不大好使的醉鬼哪儿有那么容易，只得放弃。

转眼又想好像帮他洗澡这个事情也不大合适吧……虽然这个人的身材好像还不错，孟鹤堂想着想着脸又红了起来，他这个什么都好，就是什么都容易在脸上表现出来，喝了酒立马就上脸，一害羞立马就脸红，有时候这种事情就显得很尴尬了啊。

比如说现在，喝的晕乎，眼睛也模模糊糊的小周同学，正一脸专注的看着孟鹤堂，伸出手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，“你脸好红啊，鹤堂啊～你是不是也喝酒了？”语气里有关心又有些调笑的气味。

亏得周九良喝的这么黏黏糊糊还记得他的名字，还鹤堂啊，才认识多久，就叫的这么亲密，真是不正经，登徒子！

心里想着抱怨着，伸手把这个占便宜放在脸上磨蹭的手打掉，转过头拿起沾湿了毛巾，给他擦了脸和手，可是你看，明明孟鹤堂他也是害羞了心动了的吧，连耳朵尖上都泛出好看的粉色。

周九良似乎看着他这样格外的有兴致，男性本身自带的情话系统又再次开启，“‘你耳朵好红啊，不是太热，我手比较凉你帮我暖暖吧。”说着就径直伸出了手，放在了孟鹤堂的耳朵边，哪里有什么手冷，喝了酒的人说手冷真的是说谎话，乱带节奏都不用过脑子的吗？

带着一点点薄茧的手一点点抚摸着已经红透了的耳垂，酥酥痒痒的，肾上腺素一下飙升到脑，脑袋里就哄的一下一片空白，只觉得一阵邪火上身，带着情欲和暧昧的气氛在两人之间缭绕着。

周九良目不转睛的看着孟鹤堂，从他湿润的害羞的眼角，到粉嘟嘟可爱的嘴唇，再往下是穿着夏季短袖的精干身材，体态匀称，腰是和手刚好定制的尺寸，不是盈盈一握，细枝杨柳的感觉，是力量美型的写照，到是副好皮囊。

眼神向上看一点，那微微凸起的喉结，精致好看，皮肤白嫩嫩，煞是好看，喉结因为两人之间被点燃的气氛，不自觉吞咽口水的动作。

就这个不自觉的动作，好像是烧断了周九良最后一丝丝理智的烛火，手从耳垂转向到耳后，把控着整个脑袋，嘴唇吻上嘴唇，先是温柔的舔舐了整个嘴唇，再一点点的将自己留在对方嘴唇上的津液允吸进腹中，动作轻柔又知深浅。

舌头顺着已经打开的牙关长驱直入，与另一只灵巧的舌头纠缠在一起，舌尖轻轻的划过上颚，舌尖特有的一点粗糙感，带出的敏感让两人更近的拥抱着，这个拥抱不同于朋友之间点到即止的拥抱，而是是想让两具躯体相交更近的带有占有欲望的试探，两人身下两处分身皆已经滚烫，隔着布料在厮磨。

急不可耐的手，撩起上衣穿过棉质的布料，紧紧握住孟鹤堂精瘦的腰，和刚才透过短袖想象的感觉一样，不同的是温暖的躯体和光滑的皮肤更让人血液喷薄，气血上涌。

灵巧的舌自上而下舔舐着腹肌，漂亮的线条感不由得让人过多的留恋，没闲着的双手解开了皮带，双手在臀部捏了个紧实，和女人柔软的臀部不同，这是充满了有力量感的挺翘的肉臀，顺着臀缝往里走，带着一点点指甲的手指划过会阴，带起了身边人的一阵颤抖，紧咬着的嘴唇也发出了把情事推向更高处的呻吟，这像是鼓励着这双手的深入，也像是给了这双手这个身体的通行证。

被捏住的睾丸像两个无辜的玻璃珠子，被这个人拿在手里反复把玩，时不时重力的捏着，多数时候是轻轻的搓揉着，还顽皮的伸出手手指配合着指甲盖弹一弹，更前端的昂起则是被赋予了更多的关注，吻过嘴唇的，舔舐过腰线的舌头正在与牙齿配合着，逗弄前端的小可怜。

眼角已经湿润，感觉自己都要憋炸了的孟鹤堂小声的说，“帮帮我吧……我不行了，你太坏心眼了。”

周·非常会·吃过见过·九·坏心眼·良，却好像是忙活着没听清似的，“什么？你再说一次？”

“你帮帮我吧，我想要你……”前戏做的非常足，也很会的周九良拿出自己的物件，一点点深入那处，刚才没做任何扩张，可还需要吗？这前戏还没玩够这位就已经告了饶，一次到底，怼得孟鹤堂本就离床头不远的脑袋直接就撞在了上面，可是传来的却不是脑袋撞到床头疼痛的吸溜声，而是被安慰到，捅到正点的舒服，性感的丝丝缕缕如的呻吟，悄悄的攀上心坎，攻城略地。

不得不承认孟鹤堂的眼睛很好看，当他的眼睛带着湿润的邀请，媚眼如丝的钩向你时，怕是神仙也难逃凡尘吧。

更何况本就心怀不轨的周先生。

一程接一程的高潮，私处早就是水花泛滥，咕叽咕叽的拍打囊袋，花样玩了几番，硬是累到腰间酸痛才停止。

其实两人都并非纵欲之人，孟鹤堂是忙的没工夫想这些个事情，时间一久也就习惯了，今日一折腾到像是要把过去没做的，错过的都补回来，相当配合着周九良的玩法，翻来覆去姿势试了个遍。那周九良呢？男人啊，有什么说的呢？无非是想通过这个人看到那个人的影子罢了。

人生，其实像一条从宽阔的平原走进森林的路。在平原上同伴可以结伙而行，欢乐地前推后挤、相濡以沫；一旦进入森林，草丛和荆棘挡路，各人专心走各人的路，寻找各人的方向，那推推挤挤的各人情感，那无忧无虑无猜忌的同侪深情，在人的一生中也只有少年才有。

忘记一段感情最快的方式就是开始一段新的感情，也许是对于那个替身及其不公平，那又如何？一个都快在爱情的海里溺水的人，还会去在意别人的死活吗？

人性本恶

两个人折腾完，周九良就直接昏昏睡了过去，饮酒过度又加上纵欲，没猝死才真的是身体好。孟鹤堂自己又洗漱完毕已经是天蒙蒙亮了，想想这一夜就这样荒诞的过去了，这不由得让孟鹤堂有点身心疲惫。

静静地躺在床上，已经过了该睡觉的生物钟，况且还有刚才和周九良那场折腾，现下根本睡不着，眼睛看着天花板，点了支事后烟。

脑子里像走马灯一般，一幕幕飘过这些年的事情。

这样拼命工作的日子有多久了？好像很多年了吧，虽然昨晚工作很轻松，只是在餐吧驻唱罢了，但更多的是心累。

当你的工作给你时间，不剥夺你的生活，你就有尊严。当你的工作在你心里是有意义的，你就有成就感，成就感和尊严给你快乐。

这是上等人追求的生活吧，像自己这样在年轻人，在这个城市了，没有几万也有几十万，说什么有尊严的活着？好好想想怎么“活着”才重要吧，底层人民自有自己的活法。这些年啊，很多时候其实都已经想要放弃了，就放弃这些什么宏图之志，就回到家乡，当个小人物当个平凡的人，待在父母身边，做自己喜欢的工作，每天准时准点下班，，然去菜市场买菜回家做饭。

那样的生活才是真的活着吧，自己来到这个城市多少年了呢？从18岁来，到如今32了，14年了，除了家乡待得最久的地方了。这是十四年浑浑噩噩，也曾经遇见过爱情，想给那个姑娘一份安稳一个家，可是房价太高了，高到这一辈子拼了命去努力都够不着一般。

后来就懒得恋爱了，毛主席说了，不以结婚为目的的谈恋爱就是耍流氓。既然给不了姑娘一个家那就不要耽误她吧，自己有什么资格叫姑娘陪他受苦。

在床上辗转反侧，这样想东想西，天已经大亮了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，索性不躺着了，做点早饭吧，那个醉鬼早上起来喝点粥暖暖胃总是好的。

在厨房忙忙碌碌了大半个小时，煮清亮的清粥，一两样小菜，暖胃是最好的。转回身看床上哪还有人，莫不是趁着自己做个饭，人就走了？亏得自己还起来给他煮粥喝，狼心狗肺的王八蛋，就算是419也应该打个招呼吧。

就这么想着，背后突然传来男声，“你在这站着干嘛呢？”这冷不丁一声倒是吓孟鹤堂一跳，可能是因为童年时期受过什么阴影，自己胆子一向小，属于容易受惊吓体质。

“吃饭吧！”因为受了惊吓，孟鹤堂可没有什么好脸色给周九良，语气里都带着气愤。

两个人简单的吃了饭，相顾无言，好像昨晚什事情都没发生。快吃完时，周九良问了句，“你今天什么安排？”

正在走神的孟鹤堂被突如其来的问话打断了，不由的愣住了，“嗯？什么……我刚才在走神没听……”带着抱歉的语气，让人没法和他滞气。

耐着性子又问一遍，“你今天什么安排？”

孟鹤堂低头咬着筷子，他一思考什么东西就喜欢无意识的做一些小动作，本人可能从来没察觉，但让人看了确实觉得可爱，“今天没什么事，还是去琴行上班，教小朋友吉他。”

“中午回来吃饭吗？”周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛问，身上虽然没什么动作，但是却充满了侵略性，避免他说出自己不想听到的答案，这也是一种心理学上的心里暗示。

孟鹤堂哪里懂得那么多，想也没想，“不回啊，琴行离这虽然不算远，但也不太近啊，来回跑多累的慌。在外面随便吃一口就行……”孟鹤堂越说心里越没有底了，因为他看到周九良看起来似乎没什么变化的表情，里面确实好像有点不满意自己的回答

“中午我去接你。”简单的话，直白明了的表达了自己的想法，哪管听的人是否答应

“不用，我真的随便吃一口就行。”孟鹤堂有点不明白，这不就是一夜情你情我愿的简单交易吗？怎么这架势弄的似乎像是要长期生活似的。

孟鹤堂猜测的不错，的确是打算长期生活。但这个长期，是对于周九良来说的，心情好的时候，长期就是一辈子？十年？心情不好的时候的长期可能就是几个小时，做人做事任性，这是和她分手的至关重要的原因吧。哦，对不起，应当说是前妻了。

果然中午准时去接了孟鹤堂，虽然没人告诉周九良，孟孟鹤堂确切在哪家琴行上班，城里的琴行多了去了。孟鹤堂不想过多的揣测这个人，一方面是单纯的不愿想，更多的是觉得又相处不了多长时间，何必浪费时间精力去猜测这些。

“上车！”周九良冲着在哪里傻站着，纠结到底是上车还是不上车的孟鹤堂喊道。

最终还是上了车，毕竟这是自己上班的地方，来来往往的人都认识，自己尴尬的站在这里反而不好，大大方方上车，不就是回家吃个饭吗？这有啥呢

回到家桌上摆着家常的饭菜，挺香的又显得温馨，本就眼窝子浅的孟鹤堂再转过头看身边的周九良的时候眼睛里擎满了泪水，这不到二十四个小时里，这个男人先是喝醉了护住自己，先不提这一茬是不是因为冲动或者正义感，那先砸又是这样做了饭菜等他回家，还开车去接他，上一次这样的记忆已经太久远了。

这一下子看着孟鹤堂掉下眼泪来的周九良就慌了神，怎么了这是，怎么就哭上了还，自己是不是做错了什么，“你是不是不想回来啊，我想的是就去接你回来就没有那么麻烦了，你别哭啊……”一下手忙脚乱的去抹开孟鹤堂脸上的泪水。

“我就是担心你在外面吃坏了肚子……现在就送你回去你别哭了！”语气里是周九良自己都不曾察觉的温柔，低声的哄着这个哭的像被人欺负的多惨的孟鹤堂。

“不是……”孟鹤堂摇摇头，这要自己怎么开口，说自己是太感动了，已经太久没有人这样把自己在手上捧着，在心里护着，太感动所以就哭了？这样说出来会不会太难为情了，那所以……干脆就不说了。

一吻封缄。

安静的吃了饭又把孟鹤堂送了回去，这一下午给小朋友们上课的孟老师好像格外的温柔，像是那种被阳光晒过的被子的那种暖暖的柔柔的感觉，虽然孟老师平时也对他们挺好的，但更多的是像知心哥哥那样的温柔，这是不同的。

小朋友们对于世界的判断不是像成人一般具体意向的，更多的则是抽象化的凭感觉，所以他们只说实话。

孟鹤堂今天下午确实是像吃了好多好多棉花糖一样的，甜甜的，碰见的同事都问他最近是不是好事将近啊？孟鹤堂那脸皮子薄的，一说就是没有没有，外加使劲摆手，可那管什么用，哪管什么用呢？脸红到脖子外加耳朵尖都已经出卖了他啊。

周九良就这样在孟鹤堂家住下了，周九良好像没工作，每日就围着孟鹤堂转。

孟鹤堂去上班，周九良会把家里收拾利落，然后去买菜做饭，再去接孟鹤堂下班，每次的饭菜都用心，保质保量，色香味俱全，营养均衡。

两人吃了晚饭会一起把料理台打扫干净，之后就一起窝在柔软的沙发上看一部电影，或者两人穿着简单的居家服下楼散散步，又或者再走远一点，到公园去逛一逛，在月上中天的时候悠闲的走回家。

可除了那一晚，两人都没再发生任何性关系，好像是柏拉图式的恋爱关系，这点让人有点奇怪了。两人明明是因为419在一起，住下来了，那也应当是对于这具身体感兴趣才是，那为什么……

谁都没提，提了尴尬，万一互相给出真实的答案，太过于伤人，那还不如不知道，就像宋冬野的歌里唱的，“山前没相见，山后别相逢。”简单点，愚昧点活着没什么不好的，吃力不讨好的事情，没必要。

日子过得快，一眨眼住在一起有一周了，可是又好像就是一天那么短，试问这样的日子谁有不沦陷呢？

要饱家常饭，要暖粗布衣，人间烟火气，最抚凡人心。

孟鹤堂沉沦于这样的日子，他甚至天真的接受了家里有周九良的日子，一推开门，就有他做好的饭，下班了就有他来接，每晚都可以互相拥抱着睡觉。

他从来没想过，有一天自己等不到他来接的车，独自坐了公交车回家，推开门来的场景是自己在公交车上反复给自己洗脑一定是他今天做饭耽误了来接他的时间，可耽误了，总应该有个消息吧！

是了是了，是自己过于愚昧了，彼此连联系方式都没有，没有加过微信，彼此也没有留过电话，彼此甚至没聊过的周九良出门买菜哪儿来的钥匙都没问过。

整个房间再没有任何他的气息，他的任何东西都没留下，干净的似乎是这跟从来没出现在这间房子似的。

孟鹤堂的心一下沉到谷底，原来一切都是幻觉吗？两个人的彼此依赖，带着体温的拥抱，这全都是假的吗？

跌坐在地上的孟鹤堂突然就笑出了声，是苦笑，脸上挂着不知道何时留下的眼泪，再加上这苦笑，这场景真的是……让人不忍心看。

哭什么呢？哭自己天真，哭自己舍不得他；笑什么？笑自己天真，笑自己以为遇见了真正的爱情。

三十多岁的年纪了，本来就不应该再天真了，只能小心翼翼的护着心里的烛火不被吹灭都已经是难得了，如今还真的以为自己遇见爱情，这不是显得过于可笑了吗？

你知道吗？我觉得象棋里面最“奥秘”的游戏规则，就是“卒”。卒一过河，就没有回头的路。人生中一个决定牵动另一个决定，一个偶然注定另一个偶然，因此偶然从来不是偶然，一条路走向下一条路，回不了头。我发现，人生中所有的决定，其实都是过了河的“卒”。

――――――――――――――————

3 大梦初醒，荒唐了一生 

自从周九良走后，原本的屋子莫名就显得空旷了，从前只觉得一人住着合适刚好，料想两个人住略显的拥挤，直到周九良真的在这里住下，却没觉得有什么不妥。

就像人们总在说，自己以后想找的对象要是身高体重要怎么怎么样，一定要脸好看之类的话，可真的当你遇见那个你想走一生的人，你再拿出当日的标准去衡量，其实很多时候是不够的。

所以心动了，和那些标准全无关系，因为两个人要因缘有份

爱不等于喜欢，不等于认识，爱其实是很多不喜欢、不认识、不沟通的借口%E3%80%82因为有爱，所以正常的沟通仿佛可以不必了，爱冻结在经年累月的沉默里，好像藏着一个疼痛的伤口，没有纱布可绑

孟鹤堂从来不知道想念是这样的熬人，也许以前呢是知道的吧，但那过去太久了，人会更多的关注当下的感受。

没有周九良的日子也是一天天的过，和之前过去的没有遇见他的那些年一样的过，但好像总是缺点什么。就好像是月亮阴晴但却缺一角，有点什么东西不对了。

那一夜和在一起生活的那一周，好像没出现过一样，是严丝合缝命运转动的齿轮里，突然出现的差池，这个差池又再被黑洞吞噬掉。周九良他好久没出现了，也没有任何消息，像一滴水滴落在海里，翻不起浪花。

他就是孟鹤堂生命里的一个意外吧，是不是美好的意外不知道，但是却足够让人清晰的记得，说实话，这种清晰的记得真让人讨厌，似乎就像是自己对他念念不忘，他在感情里像是高贵的天神似的，自己没有他不能活吗？可以一样可以活的好，只是自己气他的不告而别！

嘴上最是容易逞强，说这老死不相往来的狠话，就是在自己的心里建起一道防御墙来抵挡，抵挡的不是外力入侵，是抵挡自己的心绪外泄，让自己嫌弃自己显得可怜的模样。

当他的再一次出现，自己早已溃不成军，什么防线？什么守卫自己的内心？他拥有打开你心门的钥匙。

他的再一次出现和他们的第一次见面一样，突兀的，意外的，横冲直撞直接的出现在眼前。

孟鹤堂距离上次见周九良似乎有大半年了，一样的意外，依然是替朋友来驻唱，他就那样的直接推门进来了，他好像瘦了好多，脸上的颧骨突出，这次和上一次不同，这一次没有喝酒，只是简单的吃了饭，就坐在台下，还是那个老位置，呆呆看着孟鹤堂唱歌

孟鹤堂这次唱的是《你怎么舍得我难过》

“对你的思念，是一天又一天，孤单的我还是没有改变……最爱你的人是我，你怎么舍得我难过？……”

是啊，周九良！你没有心吗？你怎么舍得我难过？

也许是这首歌本身就过于悲伤，刚好词句唱到了心坎上，又或者是恰巧又在这遇见你。孟鹤堂的眼泪就顺着眼角流下来，说实话，孟鹤堂真的很会哭，他哭起来真的很好看，眼圈红红的，像只兔子一样惹人心疼。

周九良真的没心吗？没心，心甘情愿接送上下班？每日洗手作羹汤？可是这一去半年没有任何消息，你这叫人怎么骗的过去自己？骗自己什么，怎么骗？毫无希望的等待才最可怕。

但感情这个事情是真的说不清道不明，在感情漩涡中心的人，则更是容易迷糊失去判断。周九良走的这半年自己本以为就已经放下他了吧，毕竟人是极其健忘的动物啊，怎么他一走进来，自己就控制不住，克制自己眼神不去看，可是余光却时时刻刻盯着他的一举一动。

见了他，他变得很低很低，低到尘埃里，从尘埃里开出花来。

周九良走上前去，用纸巾小心翼翼的擦干了他脸上的泪水，牵着他的手没和任何人打招呼就走了。也是，反正驻唱的时间也快下班了，也就没人阻拦。

孟鹤堂也是个乖巧的，没有任何挣扎，越上年纪活的越明白的人，就越知道抓住机会和办事稳妥，给他个机会让他解释又怎么样呢？为什么一声不吭就走？为什么一消失就是大半年？这些话都憋在孟鹤堂心里，想马上发泄出来，这太让人生气了。

可每个人表达生气的方式是不同的，有些人是大喊大叫表现出来自己的愤怒，有些人则是默默的叫人看不出生气的痕迹。孟鹤堂是后者，生气也叫你发现不了。

被拉扯出餐吧，上了车直奔家里，一路上两人都没有说话，一个是不愿意说默默置气，另一个是不知道说什么。

沉默无言的坐在沙发上的两人，要怎么解释啊，半年的时间说久不算久，那是和一生那么漫长相比，对于感情的事来说，半年足以改变太多。

还是周九良先开了口，“你收拾收拾东西吧，我带你出海。我这半年都在海上。”孟鹤堂没说话接茬，这什么人啊，就这样算是解释了吗？眼神没从他认真说话的脸上移开

“呵……”一声嗤笑的嘲讽从孟鹤堂的嘴角传达到整张脸，输了输了，先动心的人就输了。

就是他接自己回家吃午饭，就是他护着自己避开别人说出的脏话，就是一起躺在沙发上依偎着看电影，就是晚饭后一起去公园散步，就是那些细碎的时间里心动的，输了就输了吧。

人这一辈子最值得事情就是，成全自己，尊重自己的内心，既然他说和他出海，既然自己确实想和他走，尊严吗？面子吗？这个城市早就把这些东西磨没了，何必要伪装的面对他。

连夜出了海，周九良不知道哪儿来的游艇，吃食水果都准备的完善，也都很新鲜，看来他是真的就考虑去接自己，那如果自己不和他走，他是不是就独自走了，一个人出发？这些事情太真了，别问问了的答案是真，自己难受，看着他费心去编谎自己更难受，干脆就别问。

眼睛往当下看吧，此刻自己就在他身边，有什么不好呢？这半年自己不是几次做梦都梦见他吗？

想了想周九良这个男人的确太神秘了，自己除了认识他这个人，认识他这张脸，知道他的名字是周九良，其余的东西一概不知，说对他一无所知也未尝不可，这些都太神秘了，让人好奇不已，算了吧，说了的，别问，别想，享受当下及时行乐。

船驶出去了有一两个小时了，茫茫夜色，月亮连带着几颗星星挂在天上，晚上的海因为和白日有温差，容易起雾，一切都朦朦胧胧的看不真切，像一个巨大的海兽的口，黑蓝色的，像是要吞没一切。

海上的风很大，吹的人总有些恍惚，这只是艘小游艇罢了，和海浪的强壮是无法硬拼的，就像是一个大型的摇篮床似的，晃晃悠悠让人走不稳路。

忙活了半宿，天色已经蒙蒙亮了，周九良从把舵位上下来，拉着孟鹤堂坐在甲板上，耳边播放的是古典钢琴肖邦的《夜曲》，两人并排坐着，十指相扣，就这样看着日出，太阳一点点的从海面升起来，又渐渐跳离海面，浪花经了一晚上的反复折腾，在此时像是累了一般，竟显出平静的水面，睡眠波光粼粼的，朝霞折射着橙红色的光，打在彼此的脸上。

两张年轻的脸庞，一个娇俏秀丽的，脸上有着好看的苹果肌，嘴唇红艳，另一个呢，脸上的棱角分明，笑起来嘴角上有着酒窝，酒窝醉人。

这两张脸上似乎都还没有被岁月打上时间的痕迹，呈现着生命的活力，这时候的音乐在恰到好处的时候，更加催促感情和暧昧因素的萌生。

不知道什么时候，两个人的目光交织在了一起，彼此的眼睛里只有对方，情到浓时自然的接吻，不是那一夜时情欲的勾引，也不是住在一起的那一周每天晚安时的亲吻，这是心里澎湃流露出爱意的、诚挚的吻。

周九良温柔的吻最开始落在孟鹤堂的唇上，他们唇齿纠缠，并无旖旎。最终的吻落在了眼睛上，都说眼睛是心灵的窗户，也许你的心透过这扇窗户，看见了这个世界脏兮兮的样子，看见了好多不美好，但是我在的时候，那我想给你的，我想让你看见的，是这这世界上最美的东西，一如这朝霞。

周九良在心里想，‘孟鹤堂，你值得最好的。’

这个吻之后，那还需要什么解释呢？孟鹤堂他想自己不需要他的解释了，那些答案他已经不需要知道了，等他了半年又如何，自己也不是刚成年的毛头小子，不懂得爱情，不懂得珍惜，是自己太懂得了，爱情难能可贵，遇上了这一生都不想放手，所以可以忍让，所以可以包容。

只要君心似我心就好。

在船上这几天过得飞快，白天时两人闲来钓钓鱼，或者下海游泳，探寻大海的神秘，有时也一起看日出日落，月升月隐。也会无止境的做爱，感受彼此的体温

时间就这样划走了几日。

当那天晚上两人躺在床上时，孟鹤堂问出了那句后来让他后悔不已的话，他当时也没想过这个问题会是切断彼此的一把刀，只是随口就问了。

“你对她还有遗憾吗？”谁啊，她？周九良的前妻

长久的沉默，久到让人以为这个问题没有答案，两个人背过身，似乎这个问题太过于尖锐，隔开了彼此的距离，不大的床中间空出一大溜，这一段距离像是分隔开美洲和亚洲的海洋。

有人说情人之间，坦白相告是防止彼此之间误会和问题发生的最有效的方法，是情人间可以独有的，可以没有的秘密，彼此毫无间隙。可殊不知，人与人之间是该有秘密的存在的，况且有些话说出来就覆水难收了，有时候当个糊涂人未尝不好，有时候说话多想想会更好。

“我对她没有遗憾。”周九良回答了，可两人谁都没接茬再往下说什么，彼此之间又是沉默，就在孟鹤堂以为等不到答案了，快要睡着了的时候，周九良突然翻了身，从两个人背对背的姿势变成了，从背后抱住孟鹤堂，那个怀抱是温暖的，让人眷恋的。

“我的遗憾与你有关。”遗憾什么呢？又与我有关？

今日终于是要揭开面纱了，为什么离开了半年又突然回来，事情终于要真相大白，你终于要给我一个解释了吗？

“孟鹤堂，我是对你有过心动，但那份心动还不足以让我迈过性别的门槛，让我们在一起。”

泪水从孟鹤堂紧闭着的眼睛里流出，从眼角滑落，是死命的紧紧咬住的嘴唇，才使哭泣不发出声音。  
原来是这样啊，现在社会是非常开放包容了，到处也都在宣传不应该带着有色眼镜看待同性关系，有无数的人为这这件事情做努力，可是能改观的都是少数的人，我始终觉得，思想的改变只能通过人口换代实现，想改变人们的想法这太难了，的确堵不住的是悠悠众口，就楼底下那些个退休闲的没事干的大爷大妈的口水都能把你吞没，更何况还有来自最亲近的家人朋友的压力。

同性关系走起来太难了，这一点两人心知肚明，可是孟鹤堂有勇气走下去，他比周九良更勇敢，可是感情啊，你勇敢是好啊，但是孤勇看起来就未免太可怜了。

明明你也很爱我，没理由爱不到结果，只要你敢不懦弱，凭什么我们要错过。

我不想因为我们的感情让你受苦，这是我不忍心的，一丁点苦都不想，孟鹤堂在心里这样告诉自己，只要你真真切切爱过我就好了。

就是这难熬的一夜过后，两个人都起了大早，是到了分别的时候了吧。

话都已经说开，感情不是没脸没皮的交易买卖，总还是要留一点底线，彼此头脸都好看一些，都别在对方心里留下太多丑恶的东西吧。

游艇驶到那日趁黑出海的码头，来的那天只能借着蒙蒙月色出行，还没来得及好好看清就驶出了海港，况且也看不太清，这大早的，倒是可以看个清楚。

庞大的码头，停了数不清的船，爱情的海里也是这样的，也有无数的数不清的船只，那些船只都以彼此的爱作为航行的动力，你可以看到的有些船只走不太远，就被情海里刻意设置的浪头打翻，也会有幸运一些的走的远些，可鲜少见的来去自如的船只，爱情终究还是难逃命运折磨。

人生的出场次序呢，很重要，放在孟鹤堂和周九良身上是，性别很重要，时间也很重要，也许再20年后，同性关系就被大家认可了呢？

别期许未来，给自己画大饼，因为期望越高，失望就越大。也别做假设，因为你始终还是活在现实中。

周九良定了车，他准备走了，去别的城市看看，或者随意四处走走，去旅游。

“走之前不拥抱一个吗？好歹是老朋友了啊！”孟鹤堂笑着说

周九良就走过来将孟鹤堂抱在怀里，非常用劲，周九良他总是这样，时常在小事里彰显着自己霸道的性格和强制的占有欲，拥抱是这样，强行接自己回家吃饭也是这样，做情事时还是这样。

周九良的头埋在了孟鹤堂的颈间，孟鹤堂突然感觉有冰凉的液体穿过布料浸润在孟鹤堂的肩膀上

周九良哭了，哭什么啊？明明是这个人的嘴里说出没法在一起的。

“好了好了，走吧”孟鹤堂的手安抚的拍了拍周九良的背，“周九良，你既然觉得同性别人的看法和眼光时沉重的，是无法逾越的，那你以后再见我就当不认识吧，你别有负担。”孟鹤堂轻声说

周九良没接话，捏着孟鹤堂的肩膀，看着他的眼睛，他翕动着嘴唇，要说什么，但是还是没说。怎么说？说自己不是这么想的吗？说自己其实可以不顾一切和你在一起？说这样的话自己听着难受？

周九良在心里咒骂自己，周九良你凭什么啊，自己伤了他的心，他陈述事实你还觉得难受，觉得他说话难听，这真是……天下的便宜都让你占绝了算了。

周九良没再说话，转身上了车。孟鹤堂就站在那里送他 ，挥了挥手，再见作别，“你走吧，我看着你走。”他眼睛背叛了他，他根本没有自己话语中的那么洒脱，眼睛没离过周九良，眼神恨不得黏在他身上，司机缓缓启动了车子。

孟鹤堂这一下好像就慌张了起来，再没有了刚才说以后见面就当不认识的潇洒，嘴里喊着，“你以后少喝酒，你胃不好！”

周九良上了车和他挥手作别了就再也没有回头，只是坐在车里抹干了眼泪，吩咐司机师傅径直开，别回头，回头了他有怎么知道自己会不会心软，做好的决定，哪怕是错的也要绝对的执行，至少要对自己忠诚。

孟鹤堂追着车子又紧跑几步，“在外面不如意就回来吧。”这一句像操碎了心的老父亲

又喊“记得好好吃法，别勉强自己，照顾好自己……”

车子的速度渐渐快了起来，孟鹤堂追不上了，他还是对着车里的人喊，“想我了也给我来个电话吧……”

直至最终看着车子开远走了，失落的坐在地上，声音嘶哑，脸上却没有泪水，真正悲伤至极，一下受挫太狠的人是哭不出来的，孟鹤堂原本有副好嗓子，不然也不能提朋友去驻唱，可这幅好嗓子，在嘶吼中哑了，现在是最嘶哑的声音，他还在说“你带我走吧，周九良……你带我走……”

这个三十多岁的男人，还像年轻小伙子一样，为爱失声痛苦，孟鹤堂应当也是独一份了吧。可是你讲什么啊？那是男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处罢了。

可能时间也会治愈一切的东西吧，孟鹤堂和周九良都会渐渐的走出这段有点扭曲的感情吧，最后两人也许都会找一个好姑娘结婚，有自己的宝宝，再回想起这一段时间，只是觉得荒诞，时间能改变很多很多东西，20年后也许也可以改变世人的想法，大家都接受同性关系，这个社会不再有有色眼镜，不再有那些明里暗里的伤害，每个人都可以自在爱不同的生命体，人们会更自由，也不会再有好多好多像孟鹤堂一样的年轻人，执着于大城市安生立命，每个人的内心被真正的满足，甘于平庸平凡，接受自己是普通人这件事，世界变得稍稍美好一点。

愿每个生命都散发着七彩的光芒，愿世界和平包容开放。

来自周九良的日记：  
我希望  
有那么个人  
16岁相恋  
24岁结婚  
28岁一个生命的诞生  
29岁时孩子叫我们爸爸妈妈  
走过7年之痒  
40岁激情褪去  
我们仍然相爱  
50岁孩子有自己的爱情  
60岁一起去旅行  
70岁我们子孙绕膝  
76岁是我们的金婚  
80岁不再恐惧死亡  
因为我们彼此相依  
我一生只爱你一人  
是这件事在我27岁那年被打破了  
我离了婚，爱上一个男人  
他叫孟鹤堂  
可我想和他一起经历我的余生  
一起实现我的愿望

――――――――――――――――――

番外❗️

孟鹤堂始终觉得周九良走了，有一天会再回来，就像之前那一次，他走了半年依然还会回来找他一样，孟鹤堂心里有希望，或者自欺欺人，他会回来，心里就会好受一点。

可是这次周九良走了已经过去了九个月了，他还是没回来。

等待是为了什么？等待当然是为了有答案，毫无答案的等待是不可能的。

今天休班，孟鹤堂没出门。外面下着雨，雨声噼里啪啦的，估计雨下的很大。按理说这个天气就不适宜出门，就该懒懒的待在家里，和爱人在一起，一起看一部电影，一起吃饭睡觉，过悠闲的生活。

这是半下午的天，也因着这雷雨，屋子里也昏昏暗暗，屋子的主人没点灯，以至于环顾房间让人总觉得了无生气，丧气满满。

屋子的主人就这样大喇喇的躺在靠墙边的沙发上，躺着正好面对着窗户，看着雨幕和吧嗒嗒打在窗户上的雨点，从眼神里看，他似乎在想什么，可仔细一看又好像是在放空走神。

闪电刷的照亮了房间一瞬，又快速暗了下去。依着这闪电的一点点光亮看到躺着的人。  
穿了居家的短袖短裤，身上什么也没盖，已经是秋天的雨了，怕冷的人应该已经穿上长裤长袖加外套了，这个人却浑然不觉似的，也许是心比身体更冷就不觉得了吧。

闪电过后接着就是雷声忽然一声，如若没有心理准备，准得惊的人一跳，躺在沙发上的人无动于衷。

安静到极致的房间里传来一声淡淡的叹息，暗色的地板上让人不易察觉的多了一滩眼泪，从沙发上躺着的那个人的眼角滑落在地上，是落了多少泪了呢，眼圈红了也没人哄，哭的人让心疼。  
他可从来都是要面子要强争气的人，掉眼泪自是极少的。

难道是应了那句话：一哄就好心软的人，活该受尽委屈？

电话突然响了，孟鹤堂抬手擦了眼泪，咳嗽了两声清了清嗓子，免得叫人听出来自己的哭腔，打眼看了一眼屏幕，是陌生号码，本市的。

“喂，您好。”孟鹤堂接通了电话，许久不见人回答，就在他多次询问，有人吗之后，打算挂断电话，电话那头传来了周九良的声音

“下雨了，记得加衣……”周九良还记得孟鹤堂最怕下雨，因为有一年上晚班回来的路上下雨了，没有公交车，没有雨伞，走路不小心还摔了跤，最后自己在家发烧烧到40度，没舍得去医院，爬起来自己去买了药。

那种滋味孤独的滋味太难受了，后来就非常惧怕淋雨，况且孟鹤堂本来就是易受惊吓的体质，打雷也怕的不行。

“我还好，今日不用上班，在家呢。”孟鹤堂语气淡淡的，周九良消失的这九个月，孟鹤堂梦到他也有数次了，有时候是自己见到他，非常冲动的跑上去揍了周九良一顿，有时候是自己酷酷的放下了转头就走，现如今是周九良真的联系他了

那次他走之前，自己还愚蠢的说，‘想我了也给我来个电话吧！’，爱情这个东西啊，真的会让人变笨，孟鹤堂虽然不自诩聪慧机灵，但是也不是什么蠢笨之人，但是在三十岁了，还在爱情里栽了跟头。

现在竟然是十分平静的说自己的事，心里也无大的波动，也许是时间，磨的心脏起了茧子，不同了，也不会痛了

生活不是林黛玉，不会因为忧伤风情万种，人永远看不破镜花水月，不过我指间烟云，世间千年一瞬。

两个人的电话不知道说什么了，空气里又回到之前静谧到只听得到雨声

还是周九良先开了口，“我也不知道怎么了，就想给你打个电话……你最近过得还好吗？”

见孟鹤堂没搭茬，又继续说，“我半年前开了家酒吧，没在开船了，酒吧就在北京。”

“……”

“你空了就来喝一杯，我请。”

“……”

“我们第一次见面，我醉酒是因为女人，我和她是久了疲倦了，就分开了。我和她16岁相识，24岁结婚，我27岁离婚。”

孟鹤堂突然打断他，“我不想听你的这些故事……”他的声音全是疲惫，透过那股子疲惫，甚至能窥得内心的伤

“你听我说完，孟鹤堂”周九良还在执着的说，“我人生的前27年，从来没想过我会爱上一个男人……我也一向认为我是勇敢的，从来不退缩”

“……”

“孟鹤堂，我之前说我的遗憾与你有关，我不想遗憾了，那天走的时候，你说再见面就当不认识你的时候，我就不想走了

”算了吧，周九良……太晚了，天都要黑了，我好累……“孟鹤堂满脸的眼泪，不知道什么时候眼泪早就不知道不觉得流下了太多，打湿了胸前的衣襟。

说黄莲苦，苦的过感情吗？说为爱殉情的都是傻逼，你感同身受了吗？

电话着头的孟鹤堂认真的听着，眼睛还是看着窗外，窗外有什么好看的？只不过是整个房间里，唯一的光亮，自己这么爱的人，像一束光，照到自己的生活里，照亮那些黑暗，即使这份光亮不同于别的日子的阳光，只是下雨天昏暗的光，但还是好温暖，周九良他就是这束光

挂了电话，孟鹤堂还是呆呆的躺在沙发上，只是可能是哭累了，没再掉眼泪，可是先前的泪痕干了，还留在脸上

孟鹤堂在沙发上越躺越冷，起了身点了支烟，打火机在手上把玩，眼睛看着火光走神。他在想着周九良说他的感情史。

可是经不住时间考验和消磨的爱情，只是爱得不够而已，究其原因是两个人灵魂的投契和喜爱程度不够。人的肉体随着年龄的增长会衰败，也会发生由熟悉而来的审美疲劳，如果在灵魂上不够投契或不够喜爱，就会产生厌倦，就会丧失激情。

我不一样啊，我是他跨越性别也要爱的人，况且也早说了，我爱他早都爱到骨子里，爱到尘埃里，在尘埃里开出花来。

从前年幼时，也谈过些恋爱，总是傲骨嶙峋，绝不低头，绝不回头，我爱海我不能跳海。年少时的幻想总是那么美好，连“以为”都是那么天真，直到被现实残忍撕碎。那些以为，禁不起一点点风吹雨打。但他们放不下骄傲去交流沟通。然后就再也没有“以为”了。

现今转头看，为爱低头了又怎样？就是脸面掉在地上又怎么样？我爱海我就得跳海

我要去找他！“是我先动了心，先动心的人就输了。”孟鹤堂在自言自语

外面的雨很大，孟鹤堂出门时穿了雨衣，走到门口时雨衣的帽子还没戴上，雨水顺着脖颈流入后背，雨真凉啊，雨水打着孟鹤堂的脸，遮着他的眼睛。

世界太大了，即使在同城又如何？自己根本不知道周九良的具体位置，孟鹤堂蹲在地上，就像那一次看着周九良离开，卑微的说让他带自己走，可他一去不回头。周九良他凭什么每次想走就走，想回来自己就要心软，凭什么？！

一把伞打在孟鹤堂的头上，他周身的雨停了，孟鹤堂抬头看，周九良撑着伞看着他，周九良的裤腿黑鞋上，被雨水打湿弄脏，但目光平静，眼神里似乎是料定了这一切

对于周九良孟鹤堂认栽。

“孟鹤堂，人的一生几十年，只面对一个人，有时候想想挺可怕的，是你的话我想试试。”


End file.
